


Take the lead

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Series: Brazil Oihina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hello oihina is my life now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: Oikawa comes back to Rio.Short oihina story for Twitter.[Manga spoilers for chapter 369+]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Brazil Oihina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702069
Comments: 26
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

After days of internal struggle, Oikawa texts him quickly between sets while working out with his team's trainer. He scrolls through his contacts until he finds Shouyou's name with the little sun emoji next to it.

"Guess who's coming back to Rio next week?"

They talk often enough, every few weeks to check in since that fateful meeting almost two years ago. Shouyou's been busy preparing for his last few games, helping his friends with their wedding and packing up to move back home in next month.

He could use a break, Oikawa thinks.

Later, he sees the telltale sign of Shouyou's reply (five different messages rather than one big one) and remembers why he was initially nervous. The little shrimp isn't little any more. He's muscle-y and tanned and a taste of home that Oikawa wouldn't mind actually tasting.

Shouyou's last message is "You owe me another game, Oikawa-san" and it makes Oikawa smile at his phone.

"Game, dinner, maybe a drink. Keep next Saturday open, Shouyou," he sends back. I've still got it, Oikawa thinks.

"I will!" He replies with dozens of smiling emojis.

He's in Rio for all of a day before Shouyou has him sweating on the beach. Just Oikawa's luck, his partner is playing shirtless this week. "Soaking in the last of the sun!" Shouyou had said while Oikawa put sunscreen on his back.

This shrimp is going to be the death of him.

They still have plans to get together on Saturday, but Oikawa's teammates want to pull him away. Oikawa thinks of a better solution.

"It's my libero's birthday tomorrow," he messages Shouyou on Friday night, "and my team is taking him out. Want to come as my plus one?"

Oikawa wishes he'd known they were going to a club and mentally prepared for Shouyou in a black tank top and the world's tightest jean shorts. Oikawa mumbles in Japanese and pinches the bridge of his nose when spots the shrimp at the door, interrupting the girl talking to him.

He introduces Shouyou to his teammates. Oikawa sighs watching the shrimp's tank top move to reveal more of his rib cage when he reaches across the table to shake hands. Oikawa doesn't touch it, but he possessively puts an arm on the back of Shouyou's chair when he sits down.

"You can drink more than I thought you could," Oikawa says into Shouyou's ear over the music. His freshly cut hair isn't long enough to tickle Oikawa's nose, but he wishes it was so he had an excuse to touch it.

"The trick is to dance it off," Hinata replies with a smile.

"But you haven't danced tonight." Oikawa hasn't seen him dance yet, only watched him get hit on at the bar, and he's inched his chair closer to Shouyou's in silent protest.

"I know," Shouyou says, putting his hand on Oikawa's knee. "I've been waiting for you to ask me."

Oikawa blinks a couple times, but nothing changes. Shouyou's still staring up at him with a cheeky little smile. Damn this guy.

"Lead the way, shrimp." They're swallowed up into the dancing crowd, Oikawa's teammates nowhere to be seen. Only Shouyou, bright hair and strong hands.

Oikawa spins Shouyou around to the music when they find some space. He throws his head back in laughter when the shrimp moves his head to the beat like a little bobblehead, but quickly stops laughing when Shouyou backs into his chest and playfully grinds against him.

He's frozen by the pressure of Shouyou's body, and Oikawa grips the shrimp's hips when he can't keep his hands to himself any longer. Broad shoulders move against his chest to the music, and when Oikawa starts dancing again, Shouyou spins around in his arms.

Shouyou's arms come up around Oikawa's neck, and he gets up on his toes to talk in his ear.

"I'm not that kid you met years ago, Tooru." Shouyou's hands fall to Oikawa's chest and lands on his belt buckle. "Oh, I know," Oikawa replies, finally copping a good feel.

"I know you've been flirting with me," Shouyou says, his lips brushing against Oikawa's ear. "I like it."

"That's good," Oikawa says, more concerned with the feel of Shouyou's ass in those shorts. No mistaking his motive. "So hurry up and take the lead!"

And Shouyou kisses him.

Oikawa wakes up in Shouyou's empty bed. He's fielding messages from his teammates chirping him for leaving the bar early when the shrimp walks in.

"You're up," he says cheerfully, walking to the bed to hand Oikawa a very hot coffee, probably from that place down the street.

"You went for a run?" Oikawa asks, but he doesn't feel guilty about sleeping in. "How long have you been awake?"

"For a while," Shouyou says, and he reaches up to brush his fingers through Oikawa's hair. He discovered last night that the shrimp really likes his hair.

"You could have woken me up," Oikawa says.

"Nah," Shouyou shakes his head, popping up and kissing Oikawa on the lips. "I couldn't keep watching you sleep, you're too pretty."

"Shouyou, if you wanted round two, all you had to do was ask."

"Shut up, Tooru."


	2. Oihina headcanons!

\- Hinata making sure his indoor volleyball man has sunscreen on (ears and face too!) like a protective mom (because Oikawa is a big baby)

\- Oikawa hanging out and watching anime with Hinata and Pedro, speaking Japanese all night and feeling a little less homesick

\- Oikawa smiling like a smug bf when people call Hinata "ninja" in public, because yeah, he's awesome

\- Hinata PICKING OIKAWA UP and dumping him in the ocean when he's being a jerk. He gives Oikawa his hat for the walk home to cover his ruined hair

\- Hinata is the first person Oikawa genuinely gives serving advice to, and is impressed and scared at how quickly Hinata picks it up

\- Hinata's cooking reminds Oikawa of his sister's cooking. But better. Oikawa tells her so the next time they talk and she hangs up on him

\- Hinata nervously joins when Oikawa facetimes Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi gives Hinata permission to hit Oikawa when he's being dumb

\- "How's this idiot's knee, Hinata?"

"Oh, it's good! I won't let him put too much stress on it. And he does his stretches!"

"I'm right here, Iwa-chan!"

\- Oihina chill day: Oikawa's fancy face masks, matching headbands to hold their bangs back, watching old games while Hinata lightly massages Oikawa's knee

\- They both move around in their sleep a lot. The covers fall to the floor every night, without fail. Good thing Rio is warm

\- They're both very affectionate. Oikawa loves holding hands with Hinata. Hinata's hands are so little and cute, they fit perfectly in his

\- Oikawa doesn't do yoga with Hinata, but he'll gladly watch Hinata do yoga and do his own play-by-play ("great stretch" + "fantastic butt")

\- Hinata is stronger than Oikawa and Oikawa is 100% OK with that. He'd actually like to see Hinata and Iwa-chan arm wrestle

\- Hinata goes to Argentina to visit Oikawa and he thinks it's really cute when Oikawa gets all proud showing off his city and apartment

\- Hinata is more experienced in bed than Oikawa is (don't @ me, this is the hill I will die on, k thx bye)

**Author's Note:**

> OIHINA RIGHTS!  
> Oikawa goes to a Black Jackal game when he’s in Japan. After the game, he waves to Hinata, who’s so surprised and happy he jumps into Oikawa’s arms + gets spun around like it’s a movie.  
> Atsumu trips over his own feet to pull them apart.  
> At home, Kageyama breaks his TV remote.  
> The TV camera stays on them for 10 seconds before commercials. Hinata, who wrapped his legs around Oikawa's stomach and talking more with his hands than his mouth, and Oikawa, who's on national television holding Hinata up by his ass and he's absolutely loving it. Thrilled.  
> @whatakeenbean1


End file.
